


Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Fourth

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army AU, Drabble, M/M, Sam's graduating from stanford, erm this is not ever Destiel-ly, it's just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sad, he shouldn't be. He should be happy and proud of himself. But he can't lose that little shred of sadness that his big brother isn't back from Afghanistan for his graduation.</p><p>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> also known as just a stupid unrealistic thing flying around in my mind

"Now first of all. I'd like to congratulate all our graduates. I am proud to say that you chose Stanford. Then I'd like to especially congratulate Sam Winchester. Would you please come up here, Sam?" The Duke said. Sam went up the stage a little bit confused. The Duke put a hand to his shoulder. 

"Sam Winchester graduated with the best grade this year. Academic achievements is one way, a good way, to serve one's country. However, there are more ways than that. I believe you, Sam, know another of those ways far too well. If I am informed right, you have a brother fighting in Afghaninstan right now." 

"Yes, that's right." Sam said. 

"It is not." The Duke corrected. Sam's brows pulled together and then the Duke turned him around to where someone was coming up the stairs of the podium. 

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said, smiling at his brother. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running towards Dean. "You made it!" He called, pulling Dean into a hug. 

 

A few minutes later Dean was finally able to put his arms around Castiel. It took them quite a while to find him in the mess of happy graduates and parents.

"God I missed you" Dean mumbled into Cas's shoulder. 

"I missed you too, Dean." Cas answered.


End file.
